The present invention relates generally to building materials, and more specifically to materials for framing doors or windows.
Siding of aluminum or vinyl is widely used for building exteriors due to its attractive appearance, durability and low maintenance costs. To provide a finished appearance, openings in a building exterior are often framed by J-channels or wide faced xe2x80x9clinealsxe2x80x9d, which receive these siding materials and conceal the cut edges of such materials.
A common J-channel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,885 to Fritz. A typical lineal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,507 to Lappin et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,885 and 6,047,507 are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties, for their teachings on J-channels and lineals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,206 to Bachman discloses a snap-in trim for exterior siding having a top snap-in trim grasper for permanently interlocking with a hook at the end of a J-channel bracket. This article is used for assisting in finishing and securing a top panel for a wall to a J-channel of a soffit.
Typically, either a J-channel or a lineal, but not both, are used to frame windows or doors. J-channels are usually cheaper than lineals and thus are the preferred alternative when cost is a deciding criterion. Lineals, however, are often preferred over J-channels due to their more professional, finished and aesthetically pleasing appearance. Currently, a problem arises when a building owner wishes to upgrade from a J-channel to a lineal. Currently, the J-channel would need to be removed completely and replaced with a lineal, requiring the siding materials to be removed. Because the siding ends overlie the mounting flange of the J-channel, this involves removal of the overlying members. Such a process is expensive and labor-intensive.
An article is desired which would allow a J-channel to be upgraded to a lineal without the problem of having to remove the J-channel and siding materials.
The present invention is a removable lineal, a frame trim assembly which includes a removable lineal and a J-channel, a finishing system including a frame trim assembly, a wall of a building, a frame surrounding an opening in a wall of a building and a siding material, and a method for installing a frame trim assembly comprising a J-channel and a lineal. The lineal comprises a cover portion and a channel portion. The cover portion includes a front face and an inner edge. The inner edge connects the front face to the channel portion. The channel portion has a latch portion for interlocking with a J-channel.